The proposed work is part of a long-term project dealing with amelogenesis. More specifically, the cytology of amelogenesis is being investigated. The work deals with the cyclical activity of ameloblasts and other enamel organ cells as ascertained by their structure and arrangement as ascertained by light microscopy and transmission and scanning electron microscopy. The major thrust for this coming year deals with the cyclical activity of maturation ameloblasts as related to the mineralization of the enamel.